


I'm not dead yet

by DeathPunkin



Series: Yandere Papyrus Simulator [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Chronic Depression, Darkfic, Determination, M/M, Papyrus is a little bit nicer, Rape, Sans is not okay, Sequel, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is not okay, and this is his time of depression. He can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not dead yet

**Author's Note:**

> So a bunch of you asked for a sequel, and I had no clue what to do with that. Well now my life has gotten kind of depressing, and I was given the muse for this beauty. Enjoy it, okay? This gets pretty dark, so if you can't handle it, don't, okay?

Sans lies like a wireless puppet on the couch. He feels no point in existence anymore, and his one joy in this endless time loop of life has forever become his worst nightmare. For the first several days, Papyrus had chained him to the bed. It made no difference, and Papyrus soon learned why.  
Sans never did anything. He never spoke, glowed his eyes, or even ate. He had simply lain there like a lifeless doll. When Papyrus had changed him, and he did nothing. Not even when those sessions of getting dressed turned to him getting. His bones stroked with hands he didn't want to ever touch him again. Sans never even shivered. He had been both chained and unchained, and still nothing. He never attempted escape or even moved. He even didn't do anything as his own brother rubbed his bones in all the sinfully sick ways each and every night. His body reacted, but Sans never so much as gasped.  
Today, he lays on the couch. He is alone and lifeless. He hates himself, his brother, and this entire nightmare. His stomach gurgles, but still nothing. Papyrus had drawn the line nearly two days ago. He decided not to feed Sans anymore if the skeleton wouldn't even chew the fork fulls of spaghetti. Even in hunger, Sans chooses to continue with his agenda of nothing. He simply doesn't care anymore he just exists.  
Eventually, a small white dog comes into the room and happily licks his face. Sans does nothing. The dog barks, he still does nothing. The dog whines at him, and his hollow eye sockets continue to stare blankly ahead. It yips once more before leaving.  
Sans stays on the couch in the same horizontal position until Papyrus gets home. He feels himself being pulled into a once comforting set of arms. "Brother, I'm worried for your health. You're managing to do even less than usual, in fact you haven't done anything other than breathe for the past two weeks!" He says it just enough like the old Papyrus to be painful. "What can I do to make this better?" So much like the old Papyrus, ow. Please stop this, don't further taint the past. Sans is fine with the monster. Honestly, just not this. Anything but this.  
Sans just lays there for a while. At some more of that tortuous prodding, Sans utters his first words to Papyrus in perhaps several weeks. "Kill me," are his dark and raspy words. His voice shakes with that, but the tone is decisive and final.  
"I could never do that," Papyrus responds flatly. Sans sighs in disappointment. This little interaction is more than he's done in that entire two week period since the meeting by the waterfall.  
Sans just nods after that. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. So he checks out of reality for as long as possible. He is interrupted by Papyrus carrying him to the table and setting him down. Papyrus keeps an eye socket on the slumped over skeleton as he eats his Spaghetti. Sans still does nothing, even though the streak has been broken. He ignores the pasta in front of him, and vaguely notices Papyrus's look of anger and sadness. He is the only ones left who still wants Sans alive.  
Oddly enough, Papyrus's touches are sickeningly sweet and considerate that evening. Normally he is rough, stroking Sans's spine and gnawing pat his shoulder blades at a pace that is rather clumsy and painful. That night they release together, and that night Dan's feels even worse about himself. When the next day comes, Sans is once again left on the couch.  
The dog drops by once again, but with a surprising thing in its mouth. It appears to have dragged Gaster here. The man stands up, and speaks in that weird way of his. It's an apology, it's pity. Pity for the way things turned out. The dog shares his look. Sans growls, feeling some fight ebb into the void.  
Sans's eyes glow, and he can feel his magic responding to him. He may be suffering a fate worse than death, but he's not dead yet. He can change this. For the first time in a long time, Sans can feel his soul swelling with DETERMINATION.


End file.
